


Монстрия

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters play mafia, Curtain Fic, Gen, Mafia Game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда в мире и в отеле всё спокойно, старые друзья собираются вместе, чтобы сыграть в "Мафию". Только с более монстрийным содержанием.
Kudos: 3





	Монстрия

— Отель засыпает.  
Монстры, сидящие за столом, послушно закрывают глаза, повинуясь спокойному голосу Фрэнка.  
— Просыпается зомби.  
Дракула лениво приоткрывает левый глаз и осматривается. Франкенштейн внимательно следит за ним. Вот вампир оглядывает всех присутствующих и кивком головы указывает на жертву. Отлично, можно продолжать.  
— Зомби засыпает, — Дракула также не спеша смежает веки и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, расслабляется, чему-то улыбаясь. — Просыпается суккуб.  
Джонатан, не знакомый с этим типом вампира и поэтому недоумевающий, почему он является эквивалентом женщины лёгкого поведения в человеческой игре, вздрагивает и быстро распахивает глаза. Сделав свой выбор, суккуб также уходит со сцены, и его сменяет единорог.  
После того как единорог по имени Уэйн лечит волшебным благословением выбранного интуицией подопечного, отель просыпается.  
— Итак, сегодня ночью зомби съедает мозг Мюррею, суккуб охмуряет и пожирает Мэйвис, а единорог излечивает Дракулу, — Фрэнк виновато пожимает плечами, глядя на заворчавшего Мумия. — Таков расклад. Голосуем.  
— Я считаю, что зомби — это Уэйн, — спокойно замечает старший вампир, не меняя расслабленной позы. Увидев недоуменные лица соигроков, он снизходит до объяснения: — Уэйни — оборотень, а мозги всё же мясные. В нём могли взыграть инстинкты.  
— Это глупо, я не ем мозги, — не соглашается волкодлак. — А я вот думаю, что зомби — это ты, Драк. В мозгах ведь есть и кровь…  
— Что вы все привязались к зомби, личность суккуба установить намного легче! — перебивает всех Гриффин.  
— Да? И каким образом?  
— Охмурил Мэйвис, говоришь? — Человек-невидимка оборачивается к Франкенштейну. Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, он довольно продолжает: — В таком случае, вот мой ответ: суккуб… Джонни.  
— Логично! — ехидно фыркает парень. — Может, суккуб как раз ты?  
— Голосуем?  
— Да!  
Результаты голосования подтверждают, что суккуб — это Джонатан. А вот зомби, которым выбирают ни в чём не повинного Уэйна, остаётся в игре.  
— Вот мы и остались без единорога, — резюмирует Влад, когда оборотень отходит от столика, принимаясь лакать воду из графина, стоящего на подоконнике.  
Гриффину звонит его подружка, и обеспокоенный невидимка куда-то быстро слынивает, обещая прийти попозже.  
В игре остаются Дракула, его отец Влад и Молли (вот бесстрашная женщина!). Фрэнк оглядывает специфическую компанию и объявляет о начале второго раунда.  
Результат оказывается многообещающим: жертвой зомби, как и ожидалось, становится мать Джонатана.  
— Зомби — Влад! — не дав отцу и слово вставить, восклицает Дракула.  
— Почему ты так уверен? — не моргнув и глазом, цедит пожилой вампир.  
— Ты не любишь людей. И ты не признаёшь заменители крови.  
Влад фыркает, находя доводы смехотворными, но оспаривает обвинение.  
— Покажите карту, — просит Фрэнк.  
Скалясь во все десять оставшихся зубов, вампир удовлетворяет любознательность монстров.  
Постоялец.  
— Выходит, зомби был… — Все смотрят на Дракулу.  
Улыбка на лице того становится ещё шире. Вообще, граф любит выигрывать.  
— А теперь, мои дорогие друзья, пора насладиться банкетом, — он взмахивает рукой, волшебством устилая стол разной едой, и игроки с удовольствием приступают к трапезе, обсуждая прошедшую игру и мечтая показать себя в следующий раз.


End file.
